In general, a voice recognition device is used to recognize received voices that are then converted to text for use in applications. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a device that recognizes voices at high recognition accuracy without increase in the calculation cost while preventing a correct answer from being pruned. Non-Patent Document 1 also describes a general voice recognition technological method and a voice recognition real-time technology.
Patent Document 1:
Japanese Patent Publication Kokai JP2001-75596A (paragraphs 0063-0070, FIGS. 6-8)
Non-Patent Document 1:
Akio Ando “Real-time Speech Recognition”, Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, pp. 28-33, 40-47, 62-67, 76-87, 126-129, 138-143, 148-165